


Closer

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: The in progress sequel to Crimson takes up right where we left off. Franky Doyle struggles to recover from a terrible accident with her fiancee, Erica Davidson at her side.Ballie fans, please bear with me! Bea will be introduced later in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm searching for any authors who are interested in beta reading! Leave a comment or email me at my Ao3 username at @gmail.com Serious inquiries only, please!

It only took Franky the better part of two weeks before she began to get cabin fever from the confines of her small hospital room. Her burns had been healing well, so it allowed for her to begin the grueling physical therapy sessions to get her out of bed and on her feet. The first few sessions had ended with her shouting loudly at her limitations. She could only manage to take a few steps on the healing leg with her hands wrapped tightly around the grip bars before her bodying was bending over in pain.  
  
She absolutely despised being carted around in a wheelchair, but seeing as she was left immobile or in bed without it, she bit back her pride and allowed herself to be pushed around the halls.  
  
“You need to go back to work. There’s no point in sitting around here with me all day,” Franky advised as they sat outside in the fresh air trying to cool down from another horrible PT session that left Franky in a terrible mood. Her face was sullen and rested against her fist as she glanced over the pedestrians running in the park nearby. Erica could see the hint of jealousy flecked in her eyes. There was nothing slow moving about the life of Franky Doyle. The slowness of her recovery was no doubt leaving the woman in a state of borderline depression. She’d already been forced to see a counselor twice a week after the incident, which didn’t bode well with the therapist, but she herself knew the high percentage of depression and post-traumatic stress after major events so she continued to go to them without so much as a quip in protest.  
  
“I don’t mind being up here with you. You’ll be out before you know it. Maybe we can get Allie up here for a visit?” she tried to sooth the hard edges of Franky’s face placing a gentle hand on her sharp shoulder. Franky scoffed loudly.  
  
“I haven’t talked to Allie since that day you left. God knows what she’s up to now,” she stated miserably. Erica had been wondering why her best mate hadn’t made an appearance in the time she’d been there, but she’d been too fearful of her fragile state to ask.  
  
“She’s your best friend. I don’t want my mistakes to mess that up.” Erica could feel the guilt settling into the pit of her stomach. Had she torn the pair apart for good? She’d never be able to forgive herself for stripping Franky of the one constant in her life. Even if there relationship was an odd one, it was evident that Franky Doyle needed her Allie cat in her life.  
  
“This isn’t even about you, Erica, no offense. It’s about me and her. She knows what she did.” Franky sighed deeply as she adjusted in the seat of the chair. The constant sitting was really doing a number on her tailbone. She longed to go for a run to work off her negative energy. Instead she was stuck with her thoughts in her chair.  
  
“What’s the point in holding onto grudges? You and I are back together. Maybe it would be good to patch things-“ the blonde attempted to make amends.  
  
“I don’t want to talk to her! If she hasn’t been by yet, it’s obvious she doesn’t fucking care, alright?” Franky yelled with anger distorting her face. “Just leave it, please?” she asked her voice softening. The trail of tears had already begun to pour from her eyes as she wiped them away on the back of her hand.  
  
The silence fell over them as the breeze brushed by them. The sun had retreated behind a wall of clouds leaving them painted in the cool shade. Franky shivered through her thin long sleeve shirt even as she was covered in the warmth of the fleece blanket on her lap. She reached her hand out to lace with Erica’s.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just ready to be done with all of this shit. I just want to be able go home. I miss touching you. I miss being able to go for a run. I miss my damn cat,” she sniffled her voice lined with emotion.  
  
“I know, love. Let’s get you back into bed and we can watch a movie together? Maybe I’ll let you touch my arse if you’re good,” Erica kneeled in front of her on the cement in order to meet her downcast green eyes. Franky cracked a weak smile over her broken face. She’d been strong for all her life; it was about time that she was allowed to breakdown after everything that had happened. Erica cupped over her cheeks, her thumbs brushing the trail of wet tears away from Franky’s face.  
  
“Alright, but then you need to go home and sleep in a proper bed tonight. Give Oliver some snuggles from me, yeah?”  
  
The compromise was set. Erica wheeled a quiet Franky back to her room and eased her back into the hospital bed. Although the bed was small, with enough maneuvering she was able to lay sideways with her head resting on Franky’s chest. As promised, Franky’s had lay cupping her jean-covered bum for the entirety of the movie. Halfway through the film, the brunette leaned down and pressed her soft lips against her lovers in a passionate kiss. Unable to say no, Erica reciprocated the embrace allowing Franky’s hands to wander over her curves.  
Before she could even open her mouth to protest, somehow Franky had managed to slide her hand up Erica’s blouse and cup over her lacy bra. She gasped against Franky’s lips only to be met with that cheeky smile while she allowed her thumb to trace over the sensitive nipple.  
  
“Franky, we can’t-“ she protested onto mute ears. The hand then slid lower along the delicate skin of her sides and fell to rest on the zipper enclosure of her jeans. “Franky, we have to stop,” she tried once more weakly, not even believing her own voice.  
  
“Make me,” the brunette threatened as she popped the button and slowly eased the zipper down. Erica was only able to squeak as she felt the nimble fingertips slide over her skin under her knickers.  
  
Franky made quick work against her wet slit tracing her finger pads over the hypersensitive area. It had been far too long since she’d felt the hot slickness, and it was quickly driving her insane. She quickly hitched Erica’s leg between hers giving her fingers the space to slide into her wet folds slowly. Her ministrations were met with a low moan from the quivering blonde as she panted hotly against Franky’s neck. She was unable to control the rocking of her hips as they thrust downwards toward the languid fingers.  
  
“I’ve missed my naughty girl,” Franky bemused her voice rolling thickly over her lover’s scorched skin. She could feel the walls of Erica’s sex clamping against her already. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to completely undo the woman she loved so much. Her blonde lover was unable to keep those baby blue eyes open any longer as the deep shudder took over her form. Her back arched and her mouth dropped open into the perfect little O shape as Franky brought her quickly toward her climax taking care to gently ride out the waves of pleasure.  
  
Erica’s head lay heavily on Franky’s chest as she panted to catch her breath. Franky quickly retrieved her hand from the wet knickers only to bring them up and devour them between her lips. Erica watched in complete amazement as she lapped at the juices she had left behind while Franky moaned her enjoyment.  
  
In seconds Erica’s hands tugged Franky’s long sleeve tee shirt up revealing the swell of Franky’s right breast. She quickly wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud eliciting a quick gasp from Franky’s throat, her head rolling back against the waiting pillow. The pleasure only continued to grow as Erica flung her hand down the loose sleep pants cupping over Franky’s hot mound. The brunette moaned softly as she tilted her hips upwards in an attempt to wordlessly beg her lover to continue. With great tenderness, Erica lapped over the hardened bud of her breast while her fingertips circled her swollen clit rhythmically. She knew she wouldn’t last long, so she intended to give her everything she had.  
  
“Fuck,” Franky gasped letting her shuddering hips take over as she gave herself over to the waves of bliss taking over her body. Stoically she came with a long moan over her moistened lips. Her long eyelashes touched over her cheeks as her eyes shuddered closed. Moments later her body relaxed back against the mattress breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
When her eyes finally did reopen, the smile on her face caused them to crinkle at the edges. Her anger and frustration from the hours before had all but dissipated. Happiness washed over her like an ocean wave.  
  
The two of them laid silently together watching the film enwrapped in each other. Occasionally Franky would press sweet gentle kisses over Erica’s temple and holding her lips against the soft skin. Before the movie had ended, Franky had dozed off to sleep with a small but apparent smile on her face. Erica pulled the blankets up over her chest before pressing her lips over the delicate smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Erica had promised Franky she’d go straight home for a good night’s rest, she told herself it was for Franky’s own good that she took the small detour. She’d pulled the address offline and quickly plugged it into her phone’s GPS. It was less than ten minutes away from the hospital, and she’d even hit two red lights in the process. How could she live so close and not even visit once? Erica tried to push down her rage, but instead she felt it settle into her clenched jaw.  
  
She knocked on the door of the second story flat only to be met with the sound of child’s weak crying. Immediately she feared that the address she had been supplied was a fake until the small pixie blonde answered the door with a small wailing baby in her arms.  
  
“Erica?” Allie’s eyes bulged at the sight of her at her doorstep. “What are you doing here?” Her body swayed as she spoke attempting to soothe the upset infant with gentle pats on the back and gentle words.  
  
“Can we talk for a moment? I won’t take long,” as Erica spoke she allowed herself to slide into the entryway. Allie opened her mouth to protest before she noticed Erica settling herself on the sofa that was laden with toys and baby clothes.  
  
“If this is about Franky, I wanted to visit, but I just didn’t know if she’d want me there,” Allie sat next to Erica on the couch slowly as the tiny bundle finally drifted to sleep. “Things have been a little hectic around here,” she added as she pushed some of the odds and ends onto the messy coffee table. At one point in time Allie could remember when her coffee table was a soiled with beer bottles instead of baby bottles.  
  
“When?” Erica nodded softly toward the little sleeping bundle.  
  
“I found out when I left her place that day. Two months along, and I had no idea. I tried to call and tell her, but she never picked up. I knew I’d really stuffed things up, and I felt awful.” The once radiant blonde looked exhausted with deep-set circles under her eyes. Her long hair was forgotten and piled into a bun on the top of her head. The clothes she wore were in long need of a wash from the constant stream of baby spittle.  
  
“Franky and my problems had nothing to do with you, Allie. Please don’t blame yourself,” Erica begged.  
  
“I was still in love with her,” Allie confessed with her eyes cast downward. “She’d never once looked at me the way she looks at you, and it tore me apart. Then she fired me, and I just lost it. I would have tried anything, Erica. I feel like such a fool for what I did to you both.” The tears streamed down the tired blonde’s face relentlessly. Erica quickly wrapped her arm around Allie’s thin shoulders, pulling her into a gentle embrace. “When I got home, Michael was already gone. I think he knew how I felt all along.”  
  
“So you’ve been all by yourself through this?” Erica ran her arm soothingly over her arm. Allie nodded while wiping the falling tears from her eyes. Her heart sank at the pain she felt losing Franky for such a short amount of time. How much worse had Allie’s pain been after losing her best friend and boyfriend all while simultaneously finding out she was with child? Allie was so young to be going it on her own.  
  
“I know it’s strange, but this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I feel like he’s all I need,” she smiled through her tears. Erica brushed the swaddling down to take a closer look at the chubby little cheeks.  
  
“What’s his name?” She asked at the proud mother.  
  
“Owen Franco,” she brushed her fingertips over his little tufts of blonde hair. The sleeping boy in her arms was positively gorgeous. His plump cheeks only enhanced his delightfully pouty red lips as he sucked happily on his pacifier. His tiny hands were balled up into fists by his head as he dreamed peacefully.  
  
Erica quickly shuffled to the kitchen to prepare Allie a cup of tea and a quick bite to eat. Her slender form was even more thin than usual, no doubt from being run ragged by the sweet little boy she loved so much. By the time she had finished, she put the cup and plate on the coffee table, and she placed the baby in his nearby bassinet to sleep. Allie smiled her gratitude as she chewed away on the food and sipped from her mug.  
  
“She needs you, Allie,” Erica confided softly. “We need you,” she leaned forward squeezing her knee.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought I told you to get your arse to work today? Someone’s got to bring home the bacon, Erica,” Franky spouted off as the door opened. She was sat up at her post with a cup of coffee between her hands her eyes not moving from the television.  
  
“She sends her love,” Allie answered softly holding her arms around the handle of the infant carrier. Franky’s mouth dropped open as she gaped at her visitors. “I fucked up,” she offered bluntly.  
  
“You reckon?” Franky scoffed with her eyebrows raised. She set her mug down on the tray before crossing her arms in a huff over her chest.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Allie said back as she stood unmoving from her spot in front of the bed. Franky’s eyes took in the carrier, but she did her best to remain unfazed.  
  
“I reckon I did too,” Franky responded picking at her fingernails absentmindedly. “I thought you didn’t want to come see me,” tears burned her eyes as she glanced out the window.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d want me here,” Allie took a cautious step forward.  
  
“Of course, I do. I love you, you doofus,” Franky sniffled holding her arms out. Allie quickly and carefully wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug.  
  
“I love you too, you prick,” she giggled lightly.  
  
“What the hell is that thing?” Franky asked eyeballing the carrier.  
  
“That ‘thing’ is my son,” Allie unbuckled the little wriggling boy from the carrier and held him close enough for Franky to see.  
  
“Al,” Franky gasped taking in his beautiful face. She silently held out her arms for a hold, and Allie delicately transferred him into her arms. His large blue eyes opened on Franky’s face as he took her in with creased eyebrows. “He’s beautiful…what’s his…when did…how?” She stuttered unable to form a cohesive thought as the little boy wrapped his fist around her index finger and squeezed. Seconds later he was pulling the digit towards his slobbery mouth.  
  
“Owen this is Franky, she’s been mummy’s best mate since I can remember. Franks this is Owen Franco, my baby boy,” Allie shuffled in to sit next to the pair as they eyed each other over. The two were happily exchanging wrinkled noses and sticking out their tongues at one another.  
  
“Franco, eh? Sounds familiar. How’s dear old daddy feel about that?” Franky smiled broadly as the little boy gummed happily at her finger. Allie pushed her lightly.  
  
“Don’t get a big head, Doyle. And Michael’s not in the picture anymore. It’s just me and Owen,” she smiled through the open wound in her heart.  
  
“Well not anymore, little grommet. I’ve got news for you, you’re stuck with Auntie Franky and Erica now,” Franky cooed softly as she rocked the boy in her arms. She turned her head towards Allie to press her forehead against hers.  
  
“I’m sorry, Al,” she whispered softly her eyes full of sorrow.  
  
“Me too, Franks,” Allie responded before hugging her mate tightly. The two of them sat huddled on the small bed with tears trickling their eyes. It was only when Owen let out a delightful little squeal for attention that they were pulled from their sadness. Franky tickled the boy’s tummy until he squealed again with glee causing the two women to dissolve into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The added support and love from Allie and Owen seemed to be just what Franky needed to get through her hours of physical therapy. Within weeks she was walking slowly, but steadily on her own with the help of a cane which she so lovingly deemed her ‘wizard’s staff’ to Erica’s dismay. It would still be another few weeks before she could drive safely because of the powerful painkillers keeping her comfortable.  
  
Her first mission after leaving the hospital for good was to visit the ruins of her once beautiful home. Erica begged her to save it for another day when she was feeling better, but Franky gave her the pouting eyes that she could never ever resist. As they pulled up to the destroyed lot, Franky’s hand clutched the grip of her cane. She swallowed hard around the lump forming in her throat. She exited the car and stumbled up toward the rubble as the burnt smell hit her lungs. The memories of her mother’s cigarettes and her moments of horror inside the collapsing building swirled in her head. She shook them away quickly as she attempted to get her footing on the uneven slabs of charred wood.  
  
“Franky, please be careful!” Erica begged as Franky swatted the police tape out of her way and continued on her slow trek. She used the base of her cane and her good leg to kick away at the remains picking through them like leftovers.  
  
“Come here for a sec, please,” she beckoned with her hand for Erica to join her. She used the steady bits of support beams to make her way over towards her love.  
  
“What are you looking for?” She asked finally joining the brunette in the middle of the burnt buildings insides. Franky leaned down with her weight against the cane tugging on a solid red box. “Let me, please,” Erica asked as she helped the woman back to her standing position. She then crouched down and gave several quick tugs on the handle before the box came loose from under the pile of rubbish. As she brushed away the ashes, the outsides of the box remained completely unharmed by the flames.  
  
“Fireproof case,” Franky answered the unasked question. “Will you carry it please?” She asked with kindness laced in her voice. Erica lugged the box between her arms as she followed Franky’s slow and deliberate path back towards the red SUV.  
  
Once back inside Franky used the small key from her keyring to unlock the box. Inside were file folders full of her important documents, birth certificate, house deed, and school degrees. Beneath those lay hundreds of neatly organized photos labeled with Finn’s name and a range of ages on the little labels of each rubber banded grouping. Franky let out an enormous sigh of relief as her hands touched over the unscathed memories.  
  
“We can go home now,” She whispered as she tucked the photographs back neatly in the case and set it on the floor beneath her feet. Erica couldn’t help but lean over and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Franky laced their hands together as Erica drove toward their home together. Although they hadn’t technically made it official, the paperwork was sitting on the table waiting for Franky’s signature to join hers. Erica hadn’t found the time to make the space a proper home since moving in, but it was all for the best that way the women could furnish it together.  
  
Although it hadn’t seemed like it at the time, moving into Franky’s home never truly made it feel like a shared space. It had always been Franky’s first and foremost. It wasn’t to any fault of the brunette who encouraged Erica to make it her own as well. At least in this new home, they’d have the opportunity to combine themselves into one. Erica had only managed to fill it with a new bedroom set, for which she still hadn’t found the time to purchase a comforter and had been sleeping with throw blankets, and a dining room table in a deep shade of mahogany much like the one at her parents house. She was now determined to use the long weekend with Franky to purchase everything online. Then the two could finally have it delivered over the course of the week while Franky was at home on bed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

“Home sweet home, huh?” Franky smiled as they pulled into the large garage where her silver Audi sat on the left hand side. Erica quickly helped her out of the car and retrieved the red box before leading Franky towards the entrance into the kitchen. As soon as the door cracked open, the two were greeted with the loud yet familiar howl, as Oliver stood alert on the kitchen countertop.  
  
“Hey little buddy!” Franky yelled excitedly as she took the purring Siamese into her arm. He began to rub his face roughly against her cheeks while his front paws balanced on her shoulders. “I missed you too. Has mummy Erica been treating you well? You look like you’ve put on a little weight. Has she been sneaking you tuna?” She spoke as she delivered soft kisses over the grey colored ears. The small cat stayed perched on his mum as she walked around the home with her cane hitting the wood floor steadily. Erica stood silently by as she took in the bare downstairs. Oliver bounced from her arms as he went back to his food bowl to eat contently. She then took to the stairs climbing with great care as she investigated the other sparse bedrooms before finally standing in the doorway of the master bedroom.  
  
The space was like a blank canvas, the walls of the whole home painted a soft white. The king sized bed had a beautiful cream-colored cushion headboard that reached up high towards the middle of the wall. The foot of the bed was much lower, only peeking up a small bit above the mattress in a curl of cushion as well. The smile hit her face crept over her face slowly.  
“Is it alright?” Erica asked gently as she stood next to her. “I haven’t done much, but-“  
  
Franky cut her off mid sentence with rough lips and hands over her body.  
  
“It’s perfect,” She mumbled stripping Erica of her blazer and pulling her blouse from her body. In seconds the nimble fingers were working on the buttons of her black slacks.  
  
“Franky,” She gasped against the open mouth kisses that were causing the match to light in the center of her being. She was being pushed back until her arse rested comfortably against the footboard and Franky continued to slide her trousers down her creamy legs. The blonde aided in slipping them off completely along with her already dampened blue lacy knickers. She sat perched in just her bra as Franky’s hungry eyes looked over her drinking her in like sweet wine. Slowly she allowed herself to reach back and unclasp her bra while Franky watched intently. She dropped the blue slip of fabric to meet the pile on the floor. Franky’s eyes stopped on the newly tattooed flesh of her thigh for the first time. She brushed her fingertips over the delicate lines of the birdcage, and the smile hit her face instantly.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Franky breathed taking a step forward to meet the naked beauty in front of her. Her lips were back only much slower and gentle this time. She still used the support of her cane, but with her free hand she ran an open palm over the supple flesh leaving goosebumps in its wake. Erica’s nipples had hardened even before she could flick the pad of her thumb over the luscious flesh. “Tell me what you want me to do,” she whispered causing Erica’s eyes to flutter closed as her head fell back leaving herself completely open to her lover’s touch.  
  
“Take me,” she begged with legs spread giving Franky a glimpse of her slick folds. Her wish was granted in a matter of seconds as she was filled with two long fingers. As her mouth fell open to gasp, she was met with the heat of Franky’s tongue sliding over hers. Steadily she thrust her fingers inside the pulsing heat of the naked blonde splayed out before her like an opened present. Suddenly, Erica could feel the twisting of Franky’s fingers stretching her sex open and hitting every tantalizing spot along the way. She rocked her hips down to encourage the return the deep thrusting instead of the exploring fingers. When the gentle touches continued, Erica groaned her disapproval at the teasing.  
  
“What’s wrong baby?” Franky smiled before placing a gentle kiss at the corner of her lips.  
  
“More,” her brain stuttered along with her rocking hips. Erica felt Franky add another finger to her ministrations filling her hot sex as she moaned low. “Fuck me,” she pleaded with tears brimming over her blue eyes. “Hard, I want to feel it,” she felt the tears fall down over her heaving breasts as she spread her legs wider.  
  
Instantly Erica’s breath was gone as the thickness of Franky’s fingers completely overtook her whole mind and body. The curled finger tips played with her g spot causing her to shake with pure bliss. As the brunette continued to thrust them in wildly as her thumb pressed upwards against Erica’s ignored, swollen clitoris. The moment the pad of her thumb descended in slow strokes up and down, her lover was completely undone. Her sex clenched around the thrusting fingers tightly as she rode her way towards a loud climax unable to control her crazed hips. Franky’s fingers were met with the slick moisture dripping down her wrist as she smiled brightly while Erica panted heavily.  
  
She carefully brought the spent blonde to lay back against the mattress with the backs of her knees resting against the cushioned foot of the bed. Erica’s body continued to shudder occasionally as the cool air hit her hypersensitive body. She whimpered seeking her lover.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Franky soothed as she slowly shuffled into bed in her underwear. “I’m right here,” she attempted to hide the pain that lined her voice that immediately awoke Erica from her reverie.  
  
“Franky,” Erica admonished taking in the stoic form of her lover. How selfish had she been to allow Franky to make love to her when she was in so much pain? She hadn’t even been out of the hospital a full twenty-four hours. She quickly rushed towards the medicine cabinet to fetch her newly refilled prescription and a glass of water. Franky held her hand out for the pills and took them without complaint as she washed them down. “You need to take-“ Erica began to harp.  
  
“Yes, I know, but it was totally worth it. Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy yourself as well. I blame that fucking hot ass tattoo you were hiding. Now come cuddle me to sleep,” Franky interrupted with the cheeky smile on her face while she patted the space behind her. Blushing, Erica gave in and pressed her naked form against Franky’s back to be meet with a deep contented sigh.  
  
“I love you, but you need to take it easy,” Erica pleaded to the woman’s back as she lathered it with calming kisses.  
  
“I know. That wouldn’t be so hard to do if you weren’t so incredibly sexy all the time. Maybe if you wore a snowsuit around the house it would help,” Franky’s stomach jumped with light laughter.  
  
“Whatever it takes,” Erica wrapped her arm around her waist linking their ringed hands together. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Franky’s pain slowly diminishing as the medication began to take its full effect.  
  
“I love you soooo much,” Franky accentuated her words slowly. The pain meds always made her a little loopy, and it always brought a smile to Erica’s face. She loved hearing the woman’s dazed speak as she drifted to sleep. Something about normally controlling Franky Doyle feverishly mumbling gibberish was so humanizing.  
  
“How much do you love me?” Erica asked nestling her face in by her lover’s spine planting her lips there.  
  
“Soooo much that I want to have a baby with you,” Franky said in a sing-song voice. “Maybe even more than one. I reckon you’d be a great mum,” She added as her eyes drooped closed. “I miss being a mum,” she had all but fallen asleep with her mouth slightly open pulling in air to her lungs. Erica lay in shock at the woman’s revelation. Had it been the haziness of the drugs speaking or had the drugs given Franky the burst of confidence she needed to speak her mind to Erica?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains a sex scene that starts with one individual being asleep and woken during sex/stimulation. Yes, this is not verbally consensual, but I believe that this is definite a conversation that the characters have discussed off screen/page in depth when determining their sexual limits. The two individuals are willing and consenting adults who are not experiencing unwanted physical touch of any kind.

Franky was still sleeping soundly when Erica awoke the next morning her mind still mulling over Franky’s bizarre confession. She knew she should let the woman sleep considering she’d tossed and turned in the uncomfortable hospital bed for months, but curiosity was getting the upper hand that morning as she waited impatiently. Gently she brushed the short brown locks away from Franky’s ear before taking the delicious lobe between her lips nibbling away. She loved the medium length bob on Franky, and even more the few long pieces she kept tied back in a braid at towards the nape of her neck. The brunette’s slender body began to stir at the welcome contact as she thrust her buttocks back towards the culprit, but her eyes remained firmly closed.  
  
Erica decided to try again by delivering a perfectly placed kiss over the snoozing woman’s pulse point in her neck before using her teeth to bite the sensitive skin. Franky’s breathing hitched and her body arched back to rub against Erica’s crotch, but the beautiful emerald orbs stayed hidden behind their lids. Cursing, Erica sat up to take in the exposed skin of her gorgeous lover. Her lips pouted just so as she pulled in air between them causing her breasts to rise and fall with breath. During the night she had kicked the blankets off of her heated skin leaving her clad only in her navy blue briefs. Every inch of her was absolutely perfect as Erica’s eyes dragged across the smooth olive toned skin until she reached her outer thigh. The once soft flesh was now red with the layer of scar tissue. It had been healed without infection, but the damage that was left behind was permanent. Erica had yet to fully take it in fearing what the glances might to do Franky. As the brunette slept peacefully beside her free of bandages, she allowed herself to see the deep indents painted over her. It looked remarkably better than where she had begun covered with large painful blisters. Initially the doctors thought they were third-degree burns that would require several horrifying months of excruciating care to remove the dead flesh. By some miraculous act, the burns she had made it out with were second-degree and much more manageable to treat. With physical therapy sessions, they would leave little lasting damage to her mobility. But they did manage to leave their trail in the form of deep dimples layered over the once unblemished skin.  
  
Erica had caught Franky looking at it from the doorway with tear-filled eyes while she thought no one could see her. The doctors had given her the clean bill of health to go home that morning and removed the bandages for good. She had dismissed Erica to go tell her mum the good news. When she returned smiling, she found Franky scowling at the dented skin. She could tell how unhappy she was below the surface.  
  
Without a second thought, Erica placed the lightest of feather-like touches over the delicate surface. It felt thicker in comparison to the rest of her supple form. Before she could brush over the flesh again, Franky’s body had stirred significantly before she moved to lay on her back with her arms thrown over her head. She was still sleeping solidly, and Erica immediately felt guilty for trying to pry her from the rest she desperately needed. It appeared the conversation would have to wait until later.  
  
Erica shuffled out of bed before slipping into her robe and heading down stairs towards the kitchen. Oliver followed at her bare feet chirping his good mornings as he launched himself onto the counter near the cat bowl.  
  
“Someone’s persistent, huh? And looks like we need to cut down on the tuna a bit, your mummy wouldn’t be happy with me if she found out,” Erica smiled at the sweet creature before retrieving the hidden tuna can from the fridge and forking a few pieces into the small ceramic bowl with his name scrawled in delicate cursive. The two had bonded quite a bit in his real fur-mum’s absence. He took to devouring the evidence instantly as Erica gave him a few quick pats on the rear.  
  
She sat to sip her coffee and read the newspaper while giving Oliver some much needed love and affection. He sat in her lap as if he was reading along with her with his chin reaching the sky as she scratched away. It had been ages since she had been able to sit down and read the paper without distraction. Usually her mornings were rushed to get to work or Franky’s side, now she felt like she could finally take a breath. When she had finished the paper front to back, it hadn’t even been an hour of waiting, and she was already starving.  
Although the contents of the fridge consisted mostly of questionable leftovers, she was able to locate a fresh dozen eggs and some breakfast sausage left by her mother in her last grocery trip. She quickly rustled up a scrambled egg skillet and piled the plates on a tray with two cups of steaming coffee, milk on the side. Carefully she made her way back upstairs to place the tray on the dresser until she had roused her sleeping fiancée.  
  
Franky was still lying on her back in the middle of the bed with one arm stretched above her head on the pillow. The stretched position allowed Erica to gape openly at her perfectly round breasts; the silver piercings stood proudly as her chest rose and fell with air. She hungrily followed the line of Franky’s body down over her taut stomach only to find her other hand tucked underneath the waistband of her briefs. The smile that curled over her lips was one of pure delight as she took in the almost pin-up like pose of her young, beautiful lover. It was then she remembered Franky was left unattended last night after their quick and heated encounter. She immediately felt guilt rush over her. How long had it been since she’d been able to properly service her?  
  
Her plan was set, and before she could finalize the details in her mind she was crawling to her target stealthily from the side of the bed. She planted herself between Franky’s parted legs, and wasn’t surprised when the slumbering woman didn’t move a muscle. It was then that Erica carefully brought a hand up to brush soft fingertips over Franky’s cloth covered sex while she watched her sleeping face. Her fingertips brushed the soft line over again rhythmically, and she could hear the change in Franky’s breathing even as her eyes remained firmly shut. Without waking, the brunette’s hips tilted upwards unconsciously toward the welcomed touch.  
  
Taking a chance, Erica leaned forward before replacing the soft touch of her hands with her tongue over the now dampened fabric. She was met instantly with the sweet flavor of Franky’s sex she had been missing. Instantly she was lapping fervently for more of the delicious taste. Her tanned legs spread open wider in response and her parted lips released a sweet moan. Erica could feel her own core throbbing from arousal as she played with the woman beneath her like a toy. Relishing the feeling, Franky’s hand twitched beneath the line of her boxers silently begging for more.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, Erica swiftly removed the hindering briefs from tilted hips and left them at Franky’s spread knees unable to push them down any further. Promptly, Erica leaned back down and ran her tongue up the length of the brunette’s drenched folds before pressing firmly against the swollen bundle of nerves of her clitoris. It was then Franky’s eyes flashed open and her desperate moan hit the hot air around them.  
  
It only took her seconds to realize what was happening before her hand instinctively wrapped in the blonde locks beckoning Erica to continue her delightful ministrations on her heated sex. All the while her hips were grinding upward to meet her lover’s frenzied tongue.  
  
“Baby,” Franky managed to gasp between pants for breath. She was still unable to believe the sight occurring between her open legs. Was she awake? The pain pills had been giving her intense dreams. Then Erica’s blue eyes were on hers through those thick, sultry eyelashes, and she immediately knew it was real. Franky felt herself being ripped apart at the seams. Erica’s cool hands were running up the length of her torso until her palms were firmly rolling over her aching nipples. Suddenly she reached her climax hard and fast as she felt the blonde’s smooth lips engulf her clit sucking smoothly as she came undone underneath her touch trusting up wildly. She released her hand from Erica’s hair after she finally came down from her blissful state; her breath still coming in hot pulls of air.  
  
“Fuck, good morning to you too,” Franky panted.  
  
“I thought you might like breakfast in bed,” the blonde smiled shyly as she laid her head against Franky’s bare inner thigh.  
  
“I think I was just breakfast in bed,” she smiled widely as she stretched her arms above her head. Then she pulled her lover up into a scorching kiss licking every trace of her taste from her mouth. Her stomach growled in hunger.  
  
“It’s probably cold,” Erica apologized grabbing the breakfast tray and placing it between them on the bed.  
  
“Totally worth it,” she said as she sat up against the pillows and began eating happily. “To what do I owe such lavish treatment, Miss Davidson?” she asked skeptically.  
  
“Consider it a welcome home present,” Erica gave her a quick peck on the cheek before starting on her own plate beside her.  
“Well, thank you,” she sipped her coffee graciously. “Sorry I passed out on you last night, I can’t wait to be off these meds,” she the haze rubbed her eyes.  
  
“You were saying quite some things.” She took her opening quickly as it presented itself.  
  
“Oh fuck, what did I say now?” the brunette cringed with a mouth full of eggs. For a second Erica pondered if she should divulge the information she had been stewing over to her future wife. She’d always imagined Franky to be the most fantastic mother; it would be incredible to raise a family with her. But the two had just gotten back together and hadn’t even been living together for over twenty-four hours yet. Was she moving too fast again? “C’mon tell me, it can’t be that bad,” Franky prodded again.  
  
“You said you wanted to have kids with me.“ Just as she blurted the sentence out, the doorbell began ringing incessantly, and she immediately regretted her decision to bring up the pain pill induced conversation after seeing Franky’s look of shock. Franky was clear from the beginning about her decision to not have any more children after what had happened to her son, Finn. How could Erica selfishly expect her to change her mind? The doorbell rang again, and it was just at that moment she had invited Allie over to see the house and spend some time with them. She was saved from disaster! “That’s Allie and Owen! I’ll go get that; you finish eating and put some clothes on. She’s going to help us decorate the house.” She fled from the room without another word securing her robe tighter around her waist without taking a second glance at Franky’s fear-struck face. The blonde then answered the front door to a tired, but smiling Allie and a near-meltdown Owen.  
  
“If he doesn’t eat in the next thirty seconds, he’s gonna freak,” the tiny blonde warned pushing through the door. Erica quickly lead her upstairs towards the bedroom where a robed Franky casually ate the last few bites of breakfast.  
  
“Well if it isn’t my favorite procreator and spawn!” She said with a wide smile reaching for baby Owen. Erica was sure the previous conversation was all but forgotten after seeing the joyful air about her.  
  
“Not yet, he’s pissed,” Allie warned as she sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with her shirt and a throwing a blanket over her soon to be exposed chest. Owen’s raging fists immediately pulled the blanket away. “Owen, please,” she begged pulling the blanket back over. The little boy’s screams were finally silenced as he began to feed. Allie leaned back sighing.  
  
“That’s funny, if I start crying usually Erica whips her tits out at me too,” Franky teased placing her empty plate on the nearby tray and picking up her coffee. Erica shook her head sighing. Owen pulled the blanket away again much to Allie’s dismay.  
  
“Nothing we haven’t all seen, Al,” Erica said in reference to Allie’s pointless efforts to cover her breastfeeding with the blanket shield. It seemed like their sessions in the crimson room were centuries away. No one would believe Erica if she said she had been married- let alone to a man. Allie blushed before glancing at Franky for her approval; she shrugged in response. “Besides, Owen seems to like to show off,” Erica added, teasing the young mother.  
  
“She’s got a point there,” Franky laughed as Erica climbed into the open space in the middle of the bed with her laptop. “He sure takes after his namesake, isn’t that right Junior?” Franky said before leaning over into the young boy’s line of vision. He instantly unlatched reaching for her.  
  
“Dammit, Franks!” Allie hissed before trying to refocus her son. “And don’t you dare start call him that,” She warned. Erica had to admit, she missed the playful banter of the two friends. Franky’s attitude seemed lighter with her best mate back in their lives.  
  
“Well, if he's anything like her, boobs are about ninety percent of his focus,” Erica playfully bumped against Franky’s side causing her to scoff. Allie snorted in laughter.  
  
The three women sat all afternoon in bed taking turns cradling baby Owen in their arms as they picked out furniture to fill every room of the home. They quickly agreed upon a plush living room set to accentuate the beautiful gas fireplace and a large sectional desk for the home office. They had even gone so far as to agree upon a nice bedroom collection for one of the spare rooms. The other bedroom Erica had offered up for Franky to use as an office as well, but she quickly dashed the idea since she had already decided against working from home in favor of finding an office space in which to see her clients. Although Erica hadn’t shown it at the time, she was pleased Franky had re-found her calling for working with kids. She seemed to be much lighter and happy when she was surrounded with work she felt truly proud of. Erica pushed through several possible options of ideas for the room all to meet Franky’s disapproval.  
  
“Owen and I have both had enough of this decorating for today,” Franky stated after she had successfully rocked Owen to a peaceful sleep against her chest. He had taken a liking to clutching her index finger with his tiny hand and squeezing it with all his might.  
  
“I think that’s our cue to head home for a sleep in our own crib,” Allie stood stretching. “I’m sure you two have lots of ‘catching up’ to do,” she winked scooping her son up from a reluctant and pouting Franky. Before she could raise too much of a fit at their departure, Erica walked Allie towards the front door and bid her goodbye. As she was waving from the front door, she felt Franky’s smooth hand brush around her waist pulling her tight.  
  
“I know what I want to do with the room,” she whispered against Erica’s ear.  
  
“Franky, honestly, you can do whatever you want to that room. If you want to build a mediation studio with a garden, it’s fine by me,” she sighed not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. She tried to pull away from the door only to be spun around in Franky’s arms and pressed against the now closed front door.  
  
“No, not that. I’d be zen as fuck though, wouldn’t I?” she teased with a sly smile.  
  
“What do you want then?” she huffed, although it she was finding it very difficult to remain upset as Franky’s lips trailed along her jawline.  
  
“Apart from you?” Her hands were wrapped gently around Franky’s toned shoulders.  
  
“Yes, apart from me,” the smile almost threatened to be exposed on her lips.  
  
Franky bit her lip and her eyes flashed down to her bare feet. Even still Erica could see the blush painting over the high cheeks. “Use your voice,” Erica reminded gently causing Franky to sigh and look up with tears pulling in her eyes.  
  
“I would have said all that stuff last night without the pills,”  
  
“What are you talking about?” she swallowed dryly around her throat.  
  
“I want to have a family with you. Getting you back and having this second chance with you, it’s just made me realize a lot of things that I was too scared to admit before. And watching you with Owen...You’d be a great mum, and I reckon we’d make some pretty damn cute babies,” the brunette sniffled slightly at the confession before locking eyes with Erica’s. She brought her lips up towards Franky’s and kissed her slowly while she brushed the stray tears away with her fingertips. It was soft and gentle as their mouths collided against one another in a passionate embrace. When they finally came up for air, Franky’s face was now painted with her bright smile.  
  
“You better work on making me an honest woman first, Franky Doyle.” Erica smiled brightly.  
  
“Agreed, Misses soon to be Doyle,” Franky agreed before replanting her lips over Erica’s.


End file.
